In illuminated indicator gauges of nowadays, there is a gauge of a type wherein a pointer of a transparent material is illuminated internally or from within by light rays which come thereto from light sources, traveling through the dial board and reflecting on a light reflecting surface located adjacent an opening of the dial board through which a spindle of a movement passes. However, in such type gauges, utilization of the light from the light sources for the internal illumination of the pointer has not been made effectively due to lack of ideal configuration of the light reflecting surface. Thus, illumination effect on the pointer has been poor.